1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billing system, a mobile terminal, and a billing method making use of a mobile communication network.
2. Related Background Art
There were conventionally known settling methods of effecting settlement by making use of a mobile terminal such as a cellular phone or the like. A settling method of this type is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-297278.
In the invention described in the above Application, when a customer purchases goods or the like, the customer manipulates a customer's portable device to send a request for settlement of the purchase of goods to a retailer's portable device. Then the customer checks the details of the purchase of goods transmitted from the retailer's portable device and thereafter sends the details of the purchase of goods to a net-bank device, thereby implementing the settlement.